


Missing Piece

by MysticWolfShadows



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And Season 7, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Keith knows somethings up, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), but isnt sure what, screw canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticWolfShadows/pseuds/MysticWolfShadows
Summary: For some time, it's felt like something's missing. At least to Keith. When he asks the others on the team, they don't seem to have that same feeling. But Keith knows something is wrong. He just needs to figure out what it is before it's to late. If it isn't already..





	1. Chapter 1

Keith noticed something wasn't right almost as soon as he returned. The very air around the room seemed different, like something was off. He noticed it right away, and if he was noticing it, then there had to be something seriously wrong. 

Then Shiro went psycho, and Keith went after him, and they figured out what was wrong. Shiro had been a clone. He had been a clone, used to spy on them, and to keep them from finding Haggar. Keith did what he had to, and he cut the clone down, bringing it back to the castle so they could figure out a way to save Shiro. But the feeling still remained, and once they were on their way back to Earth, Keith tried to figure out what was still wrong. He talked with the team individually when they would take breaks on different planets. 

Hunk was first. He walked to the big guy, offering to help with cooking. Hunk, of course, said no. Didn't want to risk Keith accidentally make it terrible. He wasn't offended by Hunk's worries, but he was a little hurt. 

“So why are you really over here?” Hunk asked, stirring up what was in the pot. “I mean, we're friends, but you've been acting kind of weird, like you don't really want to talk to anyone but Shiro, Romelle, and your mom. Which, I mean, I kinda understand? Cuz Shiro just got brought back to life, Romelle doesn't really know anyone else, and your mom is… your mom. But you said you were gone for two years. Didn't you miss us?” 

“Well, yeah,” Keith said, shifting uncomfortably in his spot as he tried to figure out just how to phrase what he wanted to say. Should he even say it? “It's just… Things seem different. Weird. Like… it's not right. Something changed while I was gone, and I just don't know what.” 

Hunk stared at him for a minute, then laughed. “Well, yeah, things changed. I mean, Lotor really shook us up. He kinda… became our friend, not just someone were were allies with. His betrayal really rocked us as a group, and then all this stuff with Shiro on top of that? It messes someone up. Especially Allura and Pidge. Allura was close with Lotor, and then Pidge trusted Shiro like her second dad, and to be betrayed by them…” Hunk shrugged, shifting uncomfortably. “You missed a lot, Keith…” 

Keith didn't need to be told that. He knew he'd missed a lot. Hell, it felt like he'd missed even more, what with it being over two years for him, instead of two months. There were things that happened, even before he went into the Quantum Abyss, that he didn't know about. It would be a while before he was fully caught up. But he was willing to get caught up. 

Getting up, Keith made his way over to Pidge, who was sitting off to the side and fiddling with some kind of device. She didn't look up as he came over and she didn’t say anything. Keith wasn’t really sure what to say, so he stood around for a little bit until she got kind of annoyed. 

“Did you need something?” she asked, brows furrowed. 

“No,” he said. When Pidge did look up, she gave him a raised browed look. “Yes.” 

She rolled her eyes, and gestured in front of her to the ground. Keith sat, arms crossed as she set aside what she was working on. “So. What is it?” 

“Stuff happened while I was gone,” he said. “I want to know what.” 

“You were off the radar for two months,” Pidge said. “And you were with the blade for over six. Of course a lot happened. But if you want to know about stuff, you got to be more specific. I don’t know what you already know.” 

“Aside from what happened after I got back, I don’t really know anything. I can guess, from what happened after, but it’s not much. Hunk mentioned something about Allura and Lotor getting really close?” 

“Not just close,” she snorted. “They were a thing. No, not just a thing. In terms of intensity and what little I read about Altean and Galra culture, they were basically at the courting stage where they would get engaged. Allura really fell in love with him, and it was hard to see him go. I mean, it was hard for all of us, we kinda saw him as a friend by then, but Allura’s taking it the hardest. She’s been acting kind of… weird, you know?” Pidge just shrugged. “But really, it’s probably just because of what happened with Lotor. Does that sate your curiosity?” 

“A little,” Keith said, and he got up again. “Thanks, Pidge.” 

She didn’t do much more then hum a response, and Keith was left to go look for Allura. So far, it seemed like the only one acting odd was Allura. It could just be what happened with Lotor, but Keith had to be sure. He had to know why he had the unsettling feeling. It couldn’t just be Allura… 

When Keith finally found her, she was sitting outside the Blue Lion, scrolling through something on a tablet. The princess looked distracted, though, like she wasn’t looking at what she was seeing. She didn’t even notice Keith when he reached her, and he had to clear his throat to get her attention. 

“Oh, Keith,” Allura sighed, a hand over her heart as she let out a breath. “I didn’t see you there.” 

“I can see that,” he said. She wasn’t really meeting his eyes, and Keith found that rather suspicious. “Everything alright?” 

“Yes,” she said, almost automatically. When Keith rose a brow at her, she sighed and shook her head. “No… I’m sorry, Keith. A lot happened while you were gone, and I doubt you want to hear about my problems… We have more important things to worry about.” 

“So this is about Lotor.” She looked up at that, and, really, that was all the confirmation he needed. “You really cared about him, and he betrayed us. Betrayed you. You have the right to be upset.” 

“It’s not… It’s not just about Lotor…” Allura glanced to the side and Keith followed her gaze to a nearby hill, where Lance was sitting all by himself. 

“Lance,” Keith said, blinking. This… was odd. He hadn’t noticed at first, since before they fought Lotor, Lance had been acting rather normal, but now… Now Lance was sitting alone, not talking to people, and not even picking fights with him. “Allura, what happened while I was gone?” 

“It’s rather… personal,” Allura said, looking away as she sighed. “But I think someone else should know… Lance told the mice that he loved me.” 

Keith frowned. “Yeah, and? We’ve known since day one that he has a thing for you.” 

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Allura shook her head. “That’s not it. A few days after that, there was an incident, and while I was distracted before, I didn’t notice that he had barely spoken to me after. He’s barely even looked at me. I know that I don’t return his feelings, and I’m sure he knows that as well, but this is… This is troubling. He said he was fine before, but now…” 

“What happened?” 

For a moment, she looked like she wasn’t going to tell him. But she looked up, met his eyes head on as she spoke. “Lance died during a mission when he save my life. I went into his Lion, and I used Altean Alchemy to bring him back.” 

“What?!” Keith shrieked, eyes wide as he stared at the Altean Princess. He could feel eyes on him as he glared at Allura. “This is… You just left him after something like that?! Of course he’s acting different! He would have needed someone, but you just ignored him to make eyes at Lotor!” 

“Keith,” Shiro said, moving to place his hand on his shoulder. “What’s going on?” 

“Why don’t you ask her,” Keith snapped, then turned and stalked up the hill to Lance. His fellow Paladin didn’t seem to notice the comotion down the hill, but he did look up when Keith dropped down beside him. “Hey.” 

“Hey,” Lance said, blinking as he stared at Keith. “What… What’s going on?” 

“That’s what I’ve been asking,” Keith huffed, shaking his head. “I heard about what happened with you, and I figured that I would come over and tell you if you need to talk, I wouldn’t mind listening. I mean, Shiro would probably understand it a bit more, but yeah.” 

Lance just frowned at him for a bit, clearly confused. “What are you talking about?” 

“You… You died?” 

“Oh.” He shrugged, looking back down the hill. “Yeah, I did die, didn’t I? I kinda forgot about that…” 

That… That didn’t make sense. Lance just… forgot that he had died? How? He had  _ died _ . Keith knew the only reason Shiro wasn’t completely freaking out was because he had so long to come to terms with that. As far as Keith knew, Lance only had two, maybe three weeks to to deal with it. So how could Lance just forget he had  _ died _ ? 

“Hey,” Lance said, bumping his shoulder. “What’s that look for?” 

“You died and you… You don’t care?” 

With a sigh, Lance leaned back, hands splayed on the ground behind him. “I don’t remember very much from when it happened. I was more like I was asleep. Besides, we’ve been so busy since then that I haven’t really thought about it. But you spent two years alone with your mom and a space dog on some kind of giant whale planet.” 

“First of all, he’s a wolf. Not a dog. You really shouldn’t have to worry about me. Sure, it was a long time for me, but you all had your own problems to deal with. I learned new battle tactics under my mom’s guidance, and it’s been so long since I fought with you all that I’ll have to relearn the dynamic.” 

“We will to,” Lance said, chuckling a little. “You’ve changed. Like anyone would. But you want to know something? You’re not the only one with a sword, now.” 

Keith laughed, giving Lance a half smile and a raised brow. “Oh really? Who else uses a sword? Allura?”

“No! I do! I figured out that depending on what I need, my Bayard changes. Like how it can be a sniper rifle or just a regular laser rifle.” Lance raised both his hands shrugging. “But I’m not very good. Could probably use a sparring partner.” 

With a snort, Keith shrugged. “Why not? We should keep on our toes, anyway. Should we start now?” 

With a chuckle, Lance stood, stretching as he nodded. Keith got up with him, and followed him to a flatter area that they could use to train. When they actually started, Keith found himself watching Lance’s movements more carefully. The other boy had gotten stronger over the time Keith had been gone. 

As they sparred, Keith realized that Lance really had been the change that he had been feeling. Maybe it was how Lance had brushed off dying, or just how much Lance had changed since he had been gone. Keith didn’t know, but he wanted to find out. After all, out of all the team, aside from Shiro, Lance had been the one Keith had missed the most. He had missed how they worked and fought together, and Keith genuinely wanted to know just how much Lance had changed. 

After a few hours, they were both tired and sweaty, laughing as they headed back to the main camp site. They had missed the main part of dinner, but they could easily heat it up over the campfire. Besides, what was the missed chance of food in exchange for some bonding time? Now, more then ever, Keith wanted to really get to know Lance, not just how he had changed, or how his fighting style had changed, but to know Lance. He’d missed out on that in the past, but no more. He would like Lance to be his friend, instead of some kind of rival. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The majority of this chapter is the same, but the ending is a biiit different.

Keith spent every day after that doing whatever with Lance. They trained most days, though there were days that they were just both to tired or on a planet to hot to train on. They played a few games, finding a ball in one of the Lion’s storage units to kick around on some planets, and using some thick paper to make a deck of cards. 

Over the next few weeks of flying, Keith learned a lot about Lance that he hadn’t known before. Some of it was good to know for training, like Lance’s extent of training in firearms. Apparently, one of his uncles was an avid hunter and guns collector. During the fall, he’d spend weekend out at his uncles, and learn how to use different firearms, and had been doing so since he was seven. To say that Lance’s ‘Master Sharpshooter’ title was more then earned would be an understatement. Lance also had a slight history in dance, which was probably why he was able to move the way he did in close fight.

Most of what Keith learned, though, was completely unrelated to fighting. Like Lance had been the captain of his school’s swim team before he transferred to the Garrison. Or that Lance knew a little of cooking. Nothing like Hunk, but enough to help Hunk every now and then. There were some things that Lance knew from his family, like guitar and a lot of other stringed instruments of that kind. Keith actually hoped that some day they could find a guitar so he could hear Lance play. 

While Lance didn’t share a lot of Keiths interests, but he did listen every time Keith was talking about his favorite things. Keith told Lance about his love of hippos, and how he always wanted a dog as a kid. He also confessed his love for cryptids, and how he used to want to take a camera and go cryptid hunting all over the world. Lance had spent hours laughing, but had promised that when they get back to Earth, he’d go with him. 

Every now and then, when they would land on a planet to rest and regain their strength, Keith would go exploring. Sometimes Lance would go with him, and they would find cool places with nice views. If they had a camera, they would have taken pictures. 

About two months into their journey to Earth, they had landed on a planet for a while, Lance had been the one to suggest swimming. They were right next to a lake that shimmered silver like metal but had the consistency of water. Hunk, Pidge, and Coran had spent some time trying to make sure the water was safe, but Lance had gotten impatient and had jumped in. Keith and the rest of the team had a small moment of panic when the water seemed to glow, and particularly bright around Lance, but it faded rather quickly and the water was deemed safe. 

Most of the team weren’t to interested in swimming, but Keith went in to do some laps. Lance kept diving under the water, staying under longer and longer, until he popped back up and started talking to fast to understand. Before Keith could tell him to slow down, Lance was tugging him under the water. Thankfully, Lance didn’t pull him to far until they were popping back up. 

They weren’t at the surface of the lake though. They were in come kind of cavern underground, with clear white crystals glowing softly all around them. Lance laughed as he pulled himself out of the pool of water, and offered a hand to Keith. He took it and pulled himself up as he took in his surroundings. 

“Wow,” Keith breathed, blinking. “We’ve seen tons of the amazing places, but this is pretty cool.” 

“I know,” Lance said, smiling as he reached out to place his hand on one of the crystals. For a moment, it seemed to dim, before glowing brighter then before, light glinting off each other and seemed to make Lance shine. “Someday, if I ever get married, I want to bring my wife or husband to all the amazing places we’ve seen since becoming Paladin’s and take a picture of us together at every single one.” 

“I don’t know much about romance, but that sounds pretty romantic,” Keith confessed. “I always knew you were a ladies man, but I didn’t know that you were a romantic, too.” 

Lance snorted, a wide grin on his face as he turned to Keith. “Oh, you think I’m a ladies man now, you should have seen me back at the Garrison. I was breaking hearts left and right. Every girl, and quite a few guys, wanted a piece of this.” 

Keith chuckled. “I don’t doubt it.” 

And it was there, seeing Lance standing in the bright glow of the crystals, bare chest shining with silver droplets of water, that Keith realized that he didn’t want to be Lance’s friend. He didn’t want to just spend time with Lance, hanging out and doing friend things. Keith really, really, didn’t want that. 

He wanted more. 

Well shit… 

XxXXxX

Keith kept his new found feelings for Lance hidden fairly easily. He kept doing all the same things he had done before, just had to make sure that Lance didn’t notice the way he kept looking at him. Shiro and Romelle did, which was bad enough, but no one else did. 

Their trip was originally meant to take a year and a half to reach Earth, though they were making good progress, apparently, letting their Lions fly forward on their own while the pilots slept. Turns out, they could probably make it in a little less then a year. 

They were about three months into their journey when they hit their first bump. They’d been having problems getting in contact with anyone. Matt, the Voltron Coalition, and even Kolivan and the Blades just weren’t picking up any of their calls on any of the regular frequencies. It was worrying, but they planned to continue on their way to Earth, and stop in at a Blades bass on the way. 

When they did stop, they found the entrance half destroyed and the main part of the building deserted. Krolia led the way inside, repeating over and over how this just wasn’t possible. And then they ran into Acxa. 

She had been sitting on the smashed console, waiting for them. Quickly, everyone raised their weapons to prepare for an attack, but she didn’t. Instead, she looked up, blinking at them and held up a blade. A Marmoran blade. 

“How did you get that?” Krolia asked instantly. 

“Kolivan gave it to me when I joined,” she said, sliding off the console. She was eyeing them suspiciously, clearly untrusting of them. No, not them. Lance… She was giving him a cautious look that Keith couldn’t make sense of. “He told me that if I ran into you while on assignment that I should fill you in. Though, I have to ask… where have you all been?”

“Traveling,” Keith said, and he lowered his weapon, nodding at the others to do the same. After all, Acxa and the other two had abandoned Lotor in the final fight. “It took us six months just to get here. We had to give up the castle, and don’t have the use of wormholes.” 

Acxa frowned. “And before that? You’ve been gone for nearly two years now.” 

Keith felt his stomach drop, and the others behind him started to mutter and whisper. Almost two years? They had just… disappeared for nearly a year and a half? How? Was that why no one was answering their calls? It had to be… 

“You said Kolivan had a message for us,” Krolia said, voice sharp. “What is it?” 

“Right. He said that he managed to gather the Alteans from the colony you had found, and they’re currently being hidden in the main Marmora base. However, the witch Haggar is still out there, and has… something that she’s been using the suck the life out of planets to power her ships. She hasn’t been seen in some time, but you should be careful.” 

“Is that it?” Keith asked, scowling. “The Alteans are safe, and be careful of Haggar's new super weapon?” 

For a moment, Acxa simply stared at them. She was clearly hiding something, not telling them everything she knew, and it looked like she wasn’t going to tell them. But she nodded, slowly, eyes locked on Lance over Keith’s shoulder. 

“There’s been an impersonator,” she said, voice seeming to echo in the room as she dropped that bomb of knowledge on them. “Someone has been working for the witch Haggar and impersonating the Blue Paladin, Lance. Since he’s the most know, the most famous of the Voltron team, people often trusted him without thinking, and end up revealing their locations to him.

“When Kolivan got wind of it, he met with all the Coalition leaders and organized for them to change their radio frequencies and started using coded messaging that changes depending on how many times they’ve sent a message to that unit before. It helps keep everyone safe and hidden, but it makes organizing any kind of moveable force impossible.” 

Keith took a moment to soak that information in, mouth hanging open as he stared at Acxa. He heard the clang of a Bayard falling to the ground, and looked behind him to see Lance staring in wide eyed horror. The rest of the team was also staring at Lance, who looked like he was going to throw up, right then and there. 

They had to do something. They had to… to get a message out, tell everyone that Voltron was back, and that they wouldn’t stand for this any more. They wouldn’t let some impersonator fool them any more. But, without the castle, they just didn’t have the tools to do that. The Lions could broadcast a signal, but that would risk giving away their own locations when they were in such a vulnerable state. 

“We’ll have to put that aside for the moment,” Allura said, eyeing Keith as she spoke. “It saddens me to say this but… We’re in no state to do anything about it now. Acxa, if you could, I would ask that you inform anyone that you come across that we have returned. It would be a great help.” 

Acxa nodded, still staring at Lance. 

When they left, Lance asked to be left alone for a while, and turned off his comms in his Lion. Keith was worried about him, but he knew better then to push. If he did, Lance would only push back, and Keith would lose all the progress he had made over the last several months. He and Lance would go right back to pushing each other's buttons, and Keith would have no chance. 

They would have to deal with the impersonator eventually, but for now, they could do nothing. 

XxXXxX 

When they finally reached Earth, after only eight months, no less, they were happy to find the planet not only safe, but working to build anti-alien defences. Sure, it was mostly just at the Garrison, but it was a start. A start that was yielding results.

Iverson greeted them with practically open arms, even shook Keith’s hand. Hunk, Lance, and Pidge’s families were all waiting for them, and pulled each into a family hug that Keith couldn’t help but smile at. Even Shiro, whose parents were gone even before Kerberos, had someone waiting for him. Adam West, Shiro’s own ‘the one that got away’. The two were off to talk before Keith could even get a word in edgewise. 

They didn’t have much time to sit around, since Sendak showed up almost right after they did. They fought long and hard, everything seeming futal for a time, before the Garrison’s MFE pilots came to help. And, ugh… James Griffin was one of them. God, Keith  _ hated  _ that guy. 

When they battle was won, and they were safe to sit down and talk, that’s when something strange happened. 

As everyone was celebrating in the Garrison cafeteria, Keith noticed Lance leaving the room. It wasn’t anything groundbreaking or completely out of character, but it was odd, since Lance had been waiting a long time to see his family again. Deciding to check on him, Keith followed him out of the room. The thing is, Lance didn’t just stop in the hallway. He kept going, heading towards the control room. 

“Lance?” Keith called, stepping into the room after the Blue Paladin. 

“Oh,” Lance said, turning to look at him. “Keith. What's up, buddy? 

Keith did his best not to wince. Buddy… Lance was back to calling him 'buddy’. God, Keith hated that… He just wanted to reach out and shake Lance, tell him everything he felt. 

“You left the party,” he said instead. “Everything okay?” 

“Yeah,” Lance said, taking a seat in one of the spinning chairs and leaning back in it. “Everything’s a-okay. Just wanted somewhere quiet for a minute. After so long with just the six or seven of us, being around so many people is kinda weird, you know?” 

“I guess… You seem kinda… distracted. Are you sure everything’s okay?” 

For a second, it looked like Lane had to actually think about it. He paused, tilted his head back to look up at the ceiling, then smiled and looked back at Keith. It was a beautiful smile that made Keith’s heart flutter with hope. Because if Lance could look at him like that, he was positive he had a chance. 

“Things have settled down a lot. So I was thinking, I could probably try the whole dating thing again.” 

He could feel his heart beating in his ears, the back of his neck heating up. Was Lance… “The ‘dating thing’?...” 

“Yeah,” Lance said, smiling bright and Keith almost felt his stomach drop. Something was wrong… Lance had never smiled like that at him before… “You know, with Allura.” 

The words were like acid in Keith’s ears, and a stone in his heart and stomach. Allura… Lance still had feelings for Allura? Keith had thought that Lance would be past that, instead focusing on other things. The two had barely talked on a personal level since they had abandoned the castle, and now Lance wanted to ask her out? 

“What do you think?” Lance asked, looking hopeful. 

_ What do I think _ ? Keith wanted to say.  _ I think you’re out of your mind. I think you’re running away. Because I’m right here. I’m falling in love with you and I can’t be the only one feeling this! What does Allura have that I don’t? _

“Yeah,” he said instead. “If you think it’s what you want. Go for it.” 

And that was when Keith realized, watching Lance beam and grin as he walked out of the room, that he was desperately in love with his best friend, instead of just falling for him. 


End file.
